


The Archivist

by Kivrin



Series: Rupert Giles [16]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-09
Updated: 2010-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-07 03:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kivrin/pseuds/Kivrin





	The Archivist

He is still, always, the record-keeper, all their apocalypses mapped on his skin. In darkness the whorls and ridges of his scars are like Braille under her fingertips: a star at his temple, five small sunken ovals around a too-smooth circle on his chest, a long, thick, twisted snake along his left side. Stripes on his back, odd uneven lines on his fingers, countless lumps beneath his hair. _Gwendolen Post,_ she whispers, _Willow, the Knights._ When her hand covers his, he grips it hard and kisses her harder, stilling her lips before she can continue: _Angel, Angel, Angel._


End file.
